Dragonball Z Dark Days Volume I Sayain Saga
by Bark-bandito
Summary: The sayains arrive on earth and wreak havok like never before


SAIYAN SAGA

Once upon a time there was a boy named Jason. he had a friend called marc who was very powerful. They lived on the planet Vegeta, with the Saiyans. They lived a peaceful life taking over planets and ruthlessly killing innocents. But one day a terrible thing happened….

A dirty man, or maybe it was a women, called Frieza came to the planet and started killing all of the Saiyans. This made the leader of the planet, King Vegeta, very angry. He tried to kill Frieza but got slaughtered like a small dog. Frieza was planning to kill the planet with a big beam.

Marc and Jason were busy one day killing women and children when their friend Dave came down to them and informed them that Planet Vegeta was going to be blown up by Frieza.

"What the fuck?!" Jason said

"Shit man, Frieza is gonna kill us all?"

"Yes, I am afraid so" replied Dave

Marc and Jason were devastated to find this out and immediately headed back to their ship. They boarded it and bailed to earth. On the way there they picked up a signal from a fellow Saiyan's ship. They tuned in to their CV radio.

"Listen mother fuckers, that psycho Frieza is gonna blow up our planet. Bail and leave those other bitches to die!" Marc shouted through the radio.

"Bullshit man! We'll kick Frieza's ass!" the Saiyan replied.

"Laters then you fucking idiots!"

Marc and Jas flew off. They landed on earth 5 minutes later in Japan.

"Hahaha, let's fuck up these bitches on Earth." Jas said

"Yeah, they're fucking pussies; they'll be like namekans to the slaughter!" Marc replied.

Jason saw some humans approaching.

"Let's start with these fuckers!" Jas said.

Jason loosed a couple of beams on the humans. One clipped a young child on the head. He fell to the floor like a sack of shit. Marc and Jas started firing beam after beam at the helpless humans and they got absolutely fucked up. Jason powered up and released his special beam, Blaster Shell. It caught one of the humans full in the face and blew his head to the ground. Blood flew all over the ground and the poor human jerked around, twitching like a spastic cripple. This gave marc a great laugh as he hurtled several beams towards a pre-school. The two began to grow bored with this set of humans and destroyed the city in a little flick.

Later that day the two Saiyans were eating KFC (they stole it from a place they blew up) when several people landed in front of them. They began to pronounce their names;

The first one said " I'm Jacob."

The second one "I'm Tyrone."

The third one said "I'm Shane"

Suddenly Tyrone shouted out "What are you doing here Shane you fat fuck you're the worst fighter in the world."

And then Tyrone fired a blast that killed Shane.

The fourth one then pronounced his name but who cares lets get on with the fighting, there were 5 fighters in case you we wondering.

Jason began to advance on the stranger when Marc said "Hey lets see how they go against the saibamen"

Then Jason replied "Why do you call them that, their just black midgets"

Suddenly six black midgets came out of no where and began to attack the fighters. Jacob and Tyrone defeated there black midgets with two blasts but the other fighters found it a challenge to beat them. They could not handle the midgets biting and head butting their balls. They died. Then marc advanced on the fighters and throttled Tyrone and threw him into the mountains, and with a large crash the mountain fell. Then suddenly a voce shouted "Special beam cannon!"

A large beam had hit Marc and the smoke clouded the view. Jason stood up and Jacob stood their puffing as he was tired from firing the beam. As the smoke cleared Marc stood their amazingly un-harmed. Marc began to laugh

"That sucked so much arse but you dirtied my clothes a bit so I'll have to hurt you!" he lunged at Jacob and began to pummel him.

Mean while Tyrone Orr had stepped out of the rubble of the mountain and began to walk toward Jason. "So do you think you can beat me?" Jason said.

"Of course" replied Tyrone

Tyrone began to fire several beams that Jason defected by slapping them away with his hand. Tyrone then began to try an all out physical attack against Jason but he blocked and dodged every hit. Jason grabbed Tyrone's last punch and then put his hand up to Tyrone's face and fired a beam. As the smoke cleared Tyrone's body lay there motionless. As Jason looked down at Tyrone's body and says "Poor pathetic human, I think I will spare him."

Mean while the battle between Jacob and Marc continued. "Hey Jacob if you're the greatest fighter the planet has to offer than this place is fucked!" then he hurtled another beam towards Jacob. Jacob managed to dodge it but Marc had already appeared in front of him and delivered a series of crushing blows to the head. He then kicked Jacob so hard in the stomach that the ground shook. Jacob collapsed like a heap of shit and coughed up some blood. Then Marc flew in the air and screamed "PSYCHOTIC BLAST!" and the blast hit Jacob and a huge explosion happened. As the smoke cleared a crater was in the ground and Jacob was there struggling to breathe.

Jason walked over to Marc and said "I just got a call from Frieza we have to go to Namek."

"Damn!" replied Marc "I was hoping to finish these guys off, oh well we will have to do it some other time."

So Jason and Marc walked away from Tyrone and Jacob's broken bodies and left in their space ship to leave for planet Namek. Later on Jacob and Tyrone realised they would have to go to planet Namek to get the dragonballs. Only then could they resurrect their friends that Marc and Jason annihilated.


End file.
